Union, Monroe County, West Virginia
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 565 |population_density_km2 = 484.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 1255.6 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 632 |elevation_ft = 2073 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 37 |latm = 35 |lats = 28 |latNS = N |longd = 80 |longm = 32 |longs = 35 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 24983 |area_code = 304 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 54-81940 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1548463 |website = |footnotes = }} Union is a town in Monroe County, West Virginia, United States. The population was 565 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Monroe County. History Union was so named because in frontier days, the site of the town was a rendezvous for troops during the Indian Wars. It was settled by James Alexander in 1774 and originally charted in 1799. Located east of Union is Rehoboth Church, the oldest Methodist church in West Virginia.WEST VIRGINIA (WV), Monroe County, nationalregisterofhistoricplaces.com. Accessed 2009-01-02. The Union Historic District was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1990. Geography Union is located at (37.591211, -80.543022). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 565 people, 264 households, and 156 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 310 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 94.9% White, 2.5% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.9% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.7% of the population. There were 264 households of which 26.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.3% were married couples living together, 16.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.5% had a male householder with no wife present, and 40.9% were non-families. 36.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 19.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.14 and the average family size was 2.77. The median age in the town was 44.3 years. 21.8% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.2% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.4% were from 25 to 44; 24.2% were from 45 to 64; and 24.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 48.1% male and 51.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 548 people, 267 households, and 148 families residing in the town. The population density was 1,216.6 inhabitants per square mile (470.2/km²). There were 309 housing units at an average density of 686.0 per square mile (265.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 94.16% White, 3.47% African American, 0.91% Native American, 0.36% Asian, and 1.09% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.18% of the population. There were 267 households out of which 21.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.4% were married couples living together, 10.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 44.2% were non-families. 40.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 21.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.05 and the average family size was 2.75. In the town the population was spread out with 19.7% under the age of 18, 8.9% from 18 to 24, 21.9% from 25 to 44, 26.6% from 45 to 64, and 22.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45 years. For every 100 females there were 85.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 79.6 males. The median income for a household in the town was $21,797, and the median income for a family was $30,833. Males had a median income of $22,500 versus $14,773 for females. The per capita income for the town was $12,870. About 15.4% of families and 17.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.0% of those under age 18 and 9.2% of those age 65 or over. Notable natives * Augustus A. Chapman- Virginia congressman and lawyer, brigadier general for the Confederacy in the Civil War. * Matthew W. Clair- Among the first African American bishops in the Methodist Episcopal Church. William H. Hancock- Mayor for over twenty years. Known for the sidewalk renovation and making it possible for the people of Union to bathe in Quibel water. References External links * Greenbrier Valley Local Foods Directory * Monroe Farm Market Category:Towns in Monroe County, West Virginia Category:Towns in West Virginia Category:County seats in West Virginia